The present invention relates to a fireplace tool set stand and, more particularly, to a fireplace tool set stand which can be disassembled for transportation.
A fireplace tool set stand on which a poker, shovel, tongs and broom are hung is a requisite for a fireplace. The bulky volume of the wrought-iron-made fireplace tool set stand, however, has always been a trouble in transportation. A wrought-iron-made fireplace tool set stand with a foldable base part has been proposed. Yet the total length and outlook of such a fireplace tool set stand remains unchanged.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for a fireplace tool set stand which is easy to disassemble to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks.